highschool_of_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Thirty-Nine
Castle of Legends: Darren heard it first, the heavy footsteps of someone walking through the front door. He pulled away from Alex, fully aware of how her body was folded into his, and looked behind her. Standing there, just near the door, was a giant wall of a man with bright red hair. He carried a giant, wooden club with him and wore the school uniform loosely, he had to dip his head not to hit the ceiling and Darren wondered how he even had gotten through the front door. "Alex..." Alex pulled away, looking at Darren quizzacal, then turned and her eyes widened when she saw the giant man "Oh god..." The giant man stopped when he saw us and smiled a loose, goofy smile "Hello...which one of you is Alexandria?" Alex shot Darren a look, pulling the blankets tighter around her "Um....thats me....what do you want?" "To kill you" Darren sprang into action, he leaped from the bed, not caring that he was naked, and aimed a kick to the giant man's face...but the giant man simply raised his hand, grabbed Darren's leg in mid air, and chucked Darren away. Darren landed hard into the table. The weak, wooden object came under the weight and Darren fell into a bed of broken wood and snapped table legs. "Darren!" Alex moved to help him but the giant man advanced on her, raising his giant club "Human go squish now!" Alex shot the man a look of confusion "H-Human? but i'm not human!" The giant man shook his head, the club momentarily forgotten "Yes you are, boss say so" he said it in a proud way, as if he was proud he remembered it and Alex was struck by how dumb he was. "Who's your boss?" Alex said, her eyes glancing to Darren, who was pulling himself out of the ruins of the table, his bare back bleeding. She needed to keep the giant man distracted. "Bruno no tell" The giant man, Bruno, said "Bruno be punished if he tell...not that you live to see!" He raised his club again and brought it down, Alex leaped to the side and the club sank into the bed, splitting it in half. Alex spun around as Bruno swung the club again, she ducked,and the bookcase shattered, the books flying off the shelves and laying on the floor. Bruno let loose a savage kick that hit Alex square in the back, sending her tumbling into the corner, she bit back the pain that was spreading through her back and looked up, her eyes widening as Bruno smirked at her, lifting his club for the final blow. And then Darren leaped up, driving a broken chair leg through Bruno's neck. Bruno gasped, but all that came out was blood, brown blood. Darren leaped back, the blood had splattered on his face so he looked like some sort of twisted killing hero from a storybook, he hurried over to Alex and helped her up, she noticed he had splinters, some small, some as big as her finger, embedded in his back. Bruno staggered, his giant hands trying to pull the chair leg out of his neck, but his head was the only thing that was small, and his chubby fingers couldn't grab hold leg. He gave one more gasp...the fell, hard, to the ground, dead. Darren looked at the destruction, the broken bed, the broken table and even the shattered bookcase, his room was gone, replaced by a junk yard. Alex took his hand in hers, smiling at him "Maybe you should sleep with me tonight..." Darren scooped up his The Book of Monsters and smiled at her back "Probably a good idea...we have alot to talk about" Category:The Blood Trilogy